Yuffentine
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE YUFFENTINE! Not much I can say without giving too much away.. Yuffie is left with only her children, Vincent having disappeared. Will they ever reunite after so many years?


_**A/N: One Shot, YUFFENTINE! So, I called it Yuffentine. ENJOY!**_

**Yuffentine**

* * *

"_Harder_." I quivered as he ran a finger down the crook of my neck, slowly coming to rest on my left breast. His slow deliberate movements were driving me so close, but so unable to reach it. _"Please?"_

My heart was pounding and skin was soaked with sweat as I woke up from the startling, familiar dream. The memory of that day was still so fresh in my mind, the day I became a woman and not some little 'brat' as Cid had always put it. However, as much as I hated to admit it, that was too many years ago for me to keep holding onto that _'dream'_. Too many years of waiting for that man to return to me, return to us… His wife and children. I looked towards the picture frames beside me, sitting lonely on the dark oak nightstand within our bedroom in the 'Shinra' mansion. A chill ran down my spine, followed by a tearless sob as I swung my legs uneasily to the side of the bed. Vincent had never met his darling twin girls, having left after finding out I was pregnant and disappearing after taking me to the courthouse to wed with a wedding night filled with dreams and hopes of a wonderful future together. "Some future together." My acidic tone was enough to send a shiver down my own spine as I stood and grabbed my robe from a chair near the empty, cold bed.

Shaking my head and giving a last glance to the room that haunted me by its emptiness, I vowed, again, never to think about him. Even though I knew that the second my head hit that pillow, I would once again dream of my lost dark prince.

"Wake up sleepyheads." I said with a smile as I forced my thoughts behind me. "It's almost time for school." Flipping on the light switch I could hear my daughter Silver groan as Sapphire lazily stretched her arms.

"Morning Mama." Sapphire stated as a smile spread across her face as her usual happy demeanor came about.

Silver opened her red eyes and gave me a loving glare. "Yeah, morning Mama." Rolling her legs off the bed she sat up with ease and climbed out of bed, straightening the covers right away.

'Always so meticulous.' I mused, but sadness seemed to haunt me today. Closing the door, I headed towards the kitchen. The walk down the wooden hallway seemed endless. "Hmm, mmm, hmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mm…" I hummed softly as I got their breakfast ready, Silver sat patiently at the table while Sapphire seemed relieved that breakfast was finally served.

"Be good at school today!" I yelled out as they left through the Iron Gate, myself standing at the thick wooden door. Sapphire's long black hair and bluish-gray eyes danced with happiness as she looked back to wave, Silver following suit with her matching long black hair with her deep red eyes. Then they were off and I was once again alone in the large mansion… Closing the door, I leaned against it, wishing I didn't have to suffer here alone. Then again, I don't think I could stand to be around anyone anymore, other than my daughters of course. Proceeding into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes I began humming again, trying to keep the ghost's of memories from haunting me again this morning.

'How I've changed.' The thought brought nothing but self-pity. Slamming the metal plate on the counter I screamed in frustration. "Damn you Vincent!" Picking up the plate a few inches I slammed it down again. "Damn you!" Tossing the dish in the sink I cleaned it vigorously, wanting to scrub my pain away. If Godo was alive he would be laughing at me right now, saying how right he was that a man such as Valentine could never love a brat like me. Sighing, I dried the dish and placed it in its cupboard above the sink. The sound of the phone ringing pierced my ears, causing me to give a slight jump at the unexpected noise. Picking up the phone I gave a dry, "Hello."

"Yuffie?" A familiar, yet long missed voice asked as I turned to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Yes, this is her." 'Could it be?' The smile that reached my lips was sad, but real. "Is that you Tifa?" Upon hearing her giggle and I could just see her nod even though I could not see her. "It's nice to hear from you." And it really was.

"You too, how long has it been?" I began to count and found myself frightened by the thought of how long it had been. "Nearly twelve years." The last time I had seen any of the Avalanche members, besides Vincent, was at our last get together. I was 3 months along, but I had not told any of them, nor had I told Vincent yet… If only I had known it was my last four months of happiness then.

Tifa coughed, trying to get my attention as I seemed to have been too in thought to reply. "Are you okay? It sounded like you hung up…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Pausing I listened as she invited me to a wedding. "It's about time you two got married. Cloud finally proposed, huh?" I smiled and gave an invisible nod. "I'll be there." After getting briefed that Cid would pick everyone up, I let her know to pick me up at the field of Niblheim. Looking to the clock I blinked, nearly forty had passed since I answered the phone. My phone number was listed in the phonebook, but I had put it under my maiden name. 'Would they have reached me otherwise?' I wondered, but decided to put myself into the daily chores around here.

The girl's room was tidy as usual, well half of it anyway. Sapphire had a tendency to leave clothes all other and have her bed so miskept that I wondered how she got any sleep at all at night. "Restless as I was." I murmured. Throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper I headed to the washing machine down the hall. As I entered the small 'laundry room', I sorted and tossed the clothes in, starting the machine. The twins would be twelve in a few short months once winter descended upon us, I could only smile.

Looking through the closet in the same room, I finally came across a dusty suitcase. "It's going to be nice to get out of the house for a while." I commented to myself as I dragged the small piece of luggage into the girl's room and began packing a few days' clothes, before taking the bag down the hall to my own room. The bitter wind from the half-open window struck me as I opened the partially closed door. Placing the bag on the bed, I could almost see my _husband_ laying on the bed smiling at me, but as I blinked he was gone. Gone like always, just a _distant_ memory. Packing my few clothes quickly, eager to leave the room I marched to the window and shut it, keeping out the cold breeze. It really wasn't cold, I realized, rather warm, but this room always seemed cold and lonely to me. Before I shut the suitcase I placed a picture frame on the top, hating myself as I did so, and then zipped it shut.

The sun was at its peak of the mid-afternoon when the twins finally arrived home for the last day of the week. Both eager to see me, I could only hug them tightly and forget my worries as I announced our trip. They were pleased with the thought of a vacation and meeting some of the 'legendary heroes' they had heard so much about. They knew of my adventures, since it was too hard to keep quite in such a small town, but it was so long ago it hardly was of any topic anymore.

Morning sun hit us like a strobe light as the airship descended onto the grassy floor of the Nibleheim fields before its entrance. I was surprised to see Cid himself exit the plain to stop a few short feet before us. "I should have figured you'd fucking have brats by now!" Highwind said as he lit a cigarette. I was glad to see someone hadn't changed. "It's good to see you." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into an embrace. "11 years now. Shera will be glad to see our son has someone to keep him company at this wedding." Looking to the girls he smirked, and puffed out smoke from his lips. "Who are you cute girls?" I noticed his eyes looked taken back when he examined them, a questioning glance was sent my way as they introduced themselves before he nodded to the airship. "Hey, do you know if Vincent is around here anymore?" He paused and looked towards the mansion in the distance. "Tifa wanted me to see if he was here since she couldn't fucking reach him."

I shook my head and avoided his gaze. "No."

"Who's Vincent?" Silver asked, her curiosity coming out. I groaned, now was not the time.

"An old …comrade." I said. However, I don't think Cid missed the acidity of my voice as we went past him and towards the airship.

The ride was not smooth, not to me at least -- Not in the slightest. As we finally landed in the outskirts of Midgar, Tifa and Cloud's back yard, I began to feel nervous. I looked different to say the least, as I was sure they would as well. My hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that reached my hips, and my black sweater and long red skirt were around my lithe form. My once bordering bluish gray eyes now were a dull gray and I wondered if I would fit in at all. Not that I ever truly did, but I was a lot younger then… I was just recently thirty-three years old and that thought haunted me, where had my life went?

It all felt surreal as I saw all of my former friends and comrades, each of us exchanging embraces or in Nanaki's case a paw shake. I introduced my daughters, but I knew the thoughts lingered on their mind of how closely they resembled _him_. I didn't offer an answer to their unasked question; I merely gave a smile and greeted them. Tifa was the only one not outside though, the wedding would start soon, I knew. The area was decorated in white and a deep purple. Cloud wore a suit and was standing up at the archway as the music started and we all sat in the provided chairs.

Everything went as the Strife's planned and the next day was not any quieter. Nanaki only had a short stay and whisked back to Cosmo Canyon not long after the ceremony the day before. However, tonight was filled with festivities as the newlyweds celebrated with all of us.

Silver and Sapphire were long in bed before the drinks were passed out and all of us were drinking away the long gap in missing years.

"That is wonderful!" Tifa said with a cheerful voice as she gave her husband a smile after hearing how Barret had married Elmyra several years ago and just recently that Marlene had wed a year ago next week. Her brown eyes cast to me as I sat with the stoic expression I had adopted years prior, taking another, unneeded sip of my beer. "How about you Yuffie? What's been going on with you?"

I took another drink and looked away from the group. "I had twins."

I didn't state more, but Barret laughed. "We already fucking know that."

Holding up my left hand to the group I sat in a circle with, I gave a look to the ground then away again, as I pulled my hand back. "I married Vincent."

Cid spit out his beer, as well as Tifa who ungraciously spat it all over the front of Cloud. "You what?" Tifa all but yelled as she leaned forward.

As I failed to answer, Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Where's Vincent?"

Leaning back in my chair I took another sip and looked up at the stars. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen him in over 11 years." '11 years 1 month.'

"And you're married?" Shera asked, frowning.

My eyes went to her with a glare. "I'd hardly call it a marriage."

But the questions didn't stop, "Is Vincent the twin's father?"

"Yes," My cringed expression I was sure did not go unnoticed. "We were married once I found out. I didn't see him ever again after that night." I said it smoothly, as I reminisced on that wedding night.

_His voice was soft, with love. "I love you." _Lies.

Barret looked to his watch and stood up, eager to leave the dead silence. "I need to get going, Elmyra is due any day and I don't wanna miss it." Looking to the others he gave a wave with his normal arm and headed towards the chocobo stables. The others slowly went to their rooms for the night as I stayed out in the midst of the night.

"Aren't you coming in?" Tifa asked, but I shook my head.

"Go enjoy your wedding night." I replied, and gave her a comforting smile, urging her to leave. "I'm fine." This was her happy day and I would ruin it no more.

She nodded reluctantly and headed towards her husband waiting at the door with a frown. I on the other hand looked back to the moon and could feel the tears finally plastering my cheeks, escaping the bitter hold of my dull eyes. "To you." I whispered to the wind as I held up my beer bottle and finished it off. _"To you, as always. My dear Vinny…" _The sobbing that left me at that moment, I could swear took the last of my soul with it. This is why I rarely drink, it was always harder to withstand.

I woke up with a start as my woozy head sent a wave of nausea down to the pit of my stomach. Looking about I noticed I was already in a bed, a white sheet pulled over me. Looking about I managed to get out of bed and head to the shower. I knew I would be fine once the heat wore off my headache and aching bones, it always did for me. Quickly heading towards the bathroom within my room, I undressed and let my bones chill at the cold water as it only had began to come to temperature. Feeling more awake then I had in days; I washed up and proceeded to dress in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt. As I left my chamber I walked across the hall to find that my daughters had already departed from their room, hearing the noise from downstairs and the back door opening I knew they were outside playing with Cid and Shera's ten-year-old boy, Zane. My feet, enclosed in a pair of black boots carried themselves down the steps and into the small kitchen nearby where the voices came from. "Good morning." I heard Tifa greet as Cloud gave a small nod and headed outside with a watchful Cid. "Morning."

I could see the busty brunette pat the seat across from her. "Come take a seat and have some tea." I did as requested. The silence was comfortable, but unpleasant as she brought up the previous nights conversation. "Are you and Vincent really married?"

Sipping the green tea, I nodded. "By law, yes." Pain reached my eyes, but only briefly. "It was the right thing to do, I suppose. Either way, I lost my title as princess and was exiled from Wutai once my pregnancy was known." Letting my fingers trails the sides of the small cup, I bit my lip in with a sigh. "Godo is dead now though, I have no idea who runs that place anymore. Nor do I care."

We sat silently once again, but it was hardly comfortable. Sipping my tea till it was completely gone, I looked to the watching eyes of dark brown as they surveyed me, wanting me to say it was a joke. I laughed bitterly, startling the newly married woman. "Loved me, he said. He's never even seen his daughters. Not once!" My voice became louder. "And he certainly was not there when I gave birth," I could see in the corner of my eye Cid and Cloud standing by the entrance to the kitchen watching my anger finally being disposed. "And defiantly not once I tore apart everything in the basement when Silver almost died of pneumonia!" Even I could tell I was screaming. "I hate that our girls will never know and have never known their father. But, most of all I hate him for not being there for them!" My fists clenched around the cup as my voice lowered. "I could care less how much he hurt me, but Silver or Sapphire will never know what it's like to have a father!" The cup shattered, shards slicing my hands open as I gripped them tightly.

The backdoor opened, no doubt due to my loud voice, I only hoped they had not heard. Taking in a much needed breath, I put on a soft smile as my twins came into the kitchen as I sat there with blood pooling on the table. Looking down I stood quickly and moved to the sink to wash it away before they saw too much. "Mama! Are you okay?" Sapphire asked, rushing to my side as Silver came over quickly as well, without voicing her concern she handed me a rag from the oven handle. "I'm fine. The cup just broke." I sent a comforting smile their way. Pleased with my answer their moods lightened as they headed to the living room to watch cartoons with Zane. "I'm sorry about the cup, I'll get you another." I mentioned as I felt eyes on me. Cleaning my mess with a mass of uncomfortable ness I, uneasily, walked past the two in the doorway and headed outside to clear my head.

Mrs. Highwind appeared by my side with two clothes. Taking my hands in hers she bandaged my palms before she looked to me with her face that had been marred by age. "..I never thought Mr. Valentine would ever do such a thing." She mentioned, placing a hand on my cheek. "He seems to love you so."

I blinked and tilted my head. "You talk as if you've seen him recently."

"Once, about a year ago. He was passing through Rocket Town." She paused, brushing back her blond hair with only a few strands of gray. "It was by accident." I looked to her to continue and Shera could only frown. "He seemed to be in a lot of pain as I saw him walk towards the plains. It was then that I caught up to him and asked how he was." Shaking her head, "Vincent's real age never has caught up to him, but that was not what worried me. It was how you looked when I saw you. Your hair has grown and of course you've filled out, but your features have not changed just like he said you wouldn't."

I gasped and backed up. That was _our_ secret, no one else's. "He never told me why though. It was a private matter, and I never pushed such a subject." I nodded numbly, slightly relieved, remembering that I had once felt the pricks of needles from Hojo. It was nearly the end of the Wutai war… "After searching for a cure, I guess he realized he couldn't ever return to you empty handed like that." She paused and wiped a tear from her eye. My breath escaped me, blackness seemed closer than I liked… It was not a moment later that I fell into warm arms, embracing me with warmth that I had longed to feel.

Everything was blurry as I awoke to a long forgotten smell of gun powder. Reaching a hand up to rub my eyes, I could feel the cloth that covered my palms and realization dawned to me as I tried to focus my blurry eyes. "What happened?" I sat up and looked around to see Cloud, Cid, Shera, Tifa and a figure in the corner of the room watching me with glowing eyes. Rubbing my eyes again, I shook my head with fear. I was seeing things again. "I'm going crazy."

Tifa gave a look to her husband, who in turn looked to the 'imaginary' figure. Moving my eyes in that direction again, he was there. Standing with a height much taller than mine, unnerving eyes, and covered in a black outfit with blood red cape, I could only gasp. "Yuffie."

I nearly cried, but anger overtook me. "Vincent." It came out harsher than even I would have liked. However, he stepped forward and walked closer to me.

"You're Vincent?" Silver asked as she entered the room, her stealth like moves quite shocking at times. She had her father's quiet way about her and managed to enter rooms without being noticed. Sapphire came to stand beside her twin. "It's nice to meet you! You are one of our Mama's comrades, aren't you? You are part of Avalanche, right?" Her being smile seemed oblivious to the similar looks of the man.

On the other hand, the previous speaking girl took a step towards her mother and watched the man with uneasiness. "The picture." Silver whispered, reality dawning on her. "You're our father!"

Sapphire gasped and looked to her twin with shock.

"Go to your room!" I yelled, albeit a bit harshly. "Please. Just go there."

The two looked to one another before giving myself and their father a glace before heading up the stairs to the room they were staying in. I was surprised they listened, yet I guess they always did so it was not too surprising. Looking to Vincent again, afraid he would disappear again, I sighed. "Why are you even here, Valentine?"

"To see you and our child-ren." His voice was hesitant, almost pleading. I shook my head. "Their nearly 12, what do you care?"

Cloud nudged Tifa and pulled her to the side of the room near the 'exit'. Highwind looked to Shera who only could follow suit. Once we were alone, I stood up as he walked towards me, all my breath seemed to leave my body as his clawed and normal arm grasped me, pulling me against his hard as steel chest. Again, I could only cry. It seemed to be a routine lately, even though I had managed to keep myself from doing so for the past few years… "Why did you go?" I know I was pleading for an answer, begging even, as my voice, I was sure, sounded. "All this time…"

"Looking for a cure." He paused, his voice deep with sorrowful regret. "There isn't one."

The words struck my heart, all this time he searched for cure that did not exist. My brain wanted to be angry that he took so long to return and that I should just push him away, move on… Yet, as his lips took mine in that instant, like I knew before, I couldn't forget the fact that I am in love with man. "If you ever leave again, even for a day…" There was more than a warning in my voice, it was a threat. One that would be fulfilled if he ever did this to us ever again.

"Never." I knew that I was taking the biggest risk yet of believing him, but there was something in his voice that reminded me that he was a man of his word. Only once had he broken that, but it was something that couldn't be helped and he tried… Gave up everything to fulfill his promise. The promise of a cure. My cheeks were stained with more fresh tears as I looked up to his loving red eyes. The eyes in my dreams that I had longed for so long.

"I love you." Those words sent shivers down my spine.

Going limp against his body, I felt like that 17-year-old girl that had showed up at his house after Godo kicked me out, not the 33-year-old woman who had longed for him… "I love you too."

I could hear Tifa giggle in the background as she kissed her husband who was watching the seen with his own thoughts to the matter. Cid on the other hand looked angry, and voiced it so as he came over and pulled me away and tried to shove the stoic man back. I was taken back by the way Highwind acted as he regarded my husband. "If you fucking ever," He swung his arm about. "Fucking just once hurt her again!" Cid's threat was not empty, he meant every word. "I'll hunt you down and rip you limb by limb—"

"Cid!" I yelled, although softened my tone. "I think he get's the point." Defending him was something that shocked me. Earlier, I had declared my hatred and now I was pronouncing love as what I felt. Sighing, I sat down, exhausted. I may not be growing old physically, but I felt as if I had aged too many years already. "Can you give us a ride home, Cid?"

My eyes traveled to Vincent, he nodded and I reached for his hand. With that, I could feel myself come alive again. "Damn you Vincent." There was love in my voice as I looked into his eyes. "Come," I felt the pain at my heart. "You should meet your daughters, properly." The word seemed foreign in my vocabulary, even now. I had never been the 'proper' type of woman; even though I had grown more mature over the years.

As I introduced them, Sapphire seemed to take to him quickly. However, Silver stood by my side, observing him with intrigue and some resentment. I knew she wished to express it, but ever since that pneumonia spell when she was six, she had become slightly aloof. Giving her a small nudge in the center of the back, her head spun to me then a small smile appeared as she looked to her father. "It's nice to meet you Father." Her words held more resentment that was what I worried about.

Vincent's long stare into the girls eyes brought her out of the cold place she was set in at the moment. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around her small framed body that reacted quickly as tears took over and she too became a weeping mess like myself earlier. Pain struck me, and I looked to her twin to see if she was as pained, yet she only smiled and hopped from one foot to the other. "Will you take us fishing Daddy?"

I nearly laughed at the shocked expression, but did release the chuckle as Silver nodded and tugged at his shirt. "You will wont you, Dad?" They would adjust fine, I concluded. Yet, I only hoped my scars of missing him would heal over time.

It was three hours later that I kissed the ground beneath us as we unloaded from the airship. Nausea was finally gone and I could stand the thought of looking around. "Let's go home."

A smile spread over his lips, something I rarely saw. The feeling of his bare fingers entangling mine, I felt like a girl all over again. Warmth ran up my spine and I smiled brightly at Sapphire who held my hand while Silver talked non-stop to her father about everything she had ever done so far in life. One thing she no doubt got from me, once you get her talking, she will not stop. I will never forget the way he lifted me up over the threshold of our doorway once we arrived back, or the way he kissed me. It was forever this time. A forever, truly.

Three years passed by, our daughters were nearing sixteen. Looking to the bundle wrapped up in a blue cloth in my husbands arms I could only lean against his shoulder in utter enjoyment at this wonderful moment. Our son, Cobalt, barely six months old was staring at his father with one red eye and one gray as Vincent smiled and tickled his tummy with an outstretched finger. I leaned down and kissed the head of dark brown hair. "I love you Vincent." I stated, looking to him as I lay a hand gently on my once again outstretched stomach. "But, after these twins, you're going to give birth for once…"

I'll never forget that look on his face, or the way he calmed and gave me that smile he seemed to have often over than past few years back together. We turned and looked about the room filled with laughter as our friends danced to the music that played, kids running around joyfully. Looking back, I was greeted with a deep kiss. Deeper than the ocean, this was the man that I loved and loved me too.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Note: Did you enjoy? It's a one-shot, but I hope you liked! Give me a review and let me know!_


End file.
